Ultima noche
by Shadowsofgreen
Summary: One-shot HitsuKarin. Toshiro y Karin ya no están juntos, pero el la sigue visitando todas las noches creyéndola dormida, hasta esta. Asco de Summary, lo sé.


**Aquí otro shot para compensar los que últimamente están saliendo de HitsuHina(simplemente no me gustan, es superior a mí).**

**Nota: la cursiva para el extracto de la canción, que por si alguno le interesa es Dos gotas, de Pereza, mi grupo favorito de habla española.**

**Historia dedicada a todos aquellos que amamos al hielo y al fuego**

Karin notó unos brazos que la envolvían en un suave abrazo. Ella como cada noche, se hacía la dormida mientras unos suaves labios le besaban la frente y la mejilla con cariño. Deseaba corresponderle con toda su alma, pero sabía que si se daba la vuelta, el momento mágico acabaría con el esfumándose como un sueño; había sido muy claro la vez que le dijo que no podía darle lo que quería: una relación estable, una familia, algo a lo que aferrarse cuando el tenía que marcharse de vuelta a la Sociedad de Almas. Al negarse, se separaron porque ella no podía vivir una vida a medias, y el lo había aceptado con orgullo.

O eso pensaba ella hasta que vino la primera noche. A pesar de no haber echo ningún ruido, su cuerpo había reaccionado a su presencia helada, manteniendola alerta. Podía notar sus ojos escudriñando su rostro, su olor a menta fresca inundando la habitación. Quizás el hecho de saber que ella se hallaba inconsciente le había facilitado la tarea de abrir su corazón. Y desde aquella noche iba conociendo poco a poco al Toshiro del que se había enamorado, porque le hablaba en la penumbra, pensando que no sería escuchado.

Le habló tiernamente al oído, mientras pasaba un brazo por su cintura:

- Siento haber venido tan tarde, Karin. Hoy hubo muchos problemas con los informes, y Matsumoto volvió a escaparse, así que tuve que quedarme el doble de tiempo- un suspiro resignado salió despacio de su boca- A veces me pregunto porque sigo allí ¿sabes?, a penas me atan un par de cosas...Hinamori por ejemplo.

Al estar de espaldas, no pudo darse cuenta de como la morena fruncía el ceño. Hinamori era la amiga de la infancia de Toshiro, y aunque sabía que no tenían nada juntos, el hecho de que la pusiera tan alta en sus prioridades le dolía. No entendía como alguien que ocupaba el puesto de teniente tuviera tanta necesidad de ser protegida no solo por el, sino por el resto de sus amigos: Kira, Hisagi, Renji, Matsumoto, el capitán Hirako...todos estaban detrás de ella, cuidándola, y a opinión de Karin, impidiéndole crecer y defenderse por sí sola.

Dejó de lado esos pensamientos, y siguió disfrutando del abrazo de Shiro mientras este seguía divagando:

- Llegué a pensar en fugarme, para poder vivir la vida a tu lado, pero no solo Moja-camas es un problema, también echaría de menos a Matsumoto si me fuera, y ella realmente no está capacitada para ser capitán así que tendrían que designar a otro que ocupara mi cargo. ¿Y si ese tipo o tipa la echa por su vagancia? No vería que por ejemplo, en combate tiene capacidad de mando y sacrificio, o que gracias a ella la relación entre los escuadrones a mejorado considerablemente.

Ella en el fondo lo entendía. El capitán Hitsugaya era uno de los 13 pilares de la Sociedad de Almas, y que desapareciera dejaría a mucha gente triste y a su escuadrón invalido sin un líder. Por eso nunca le pidió que se quedara con ella. Por eso se conformaba con besos y abrazos en la oscuridad, y palabras susurradas al vacío.

- Esto te va a parecer mezquino, pero una parte de mí se alegra de que no duermas con nadie más. Se que debería querer tu felicidad, que vivas la vida al máximo, que tengas todo lo que deseas: la familia, el trabajo, los viajes... Pero no quiero. Quiero saber que eres mía. Quiero que me ames como yo todavía te amo. Quiero que te destroce el que estemos lejos, como me destroza a mí. ¡Maldita sea! Hecho de menos tus gritos, tus golpes, tus gestos, tus besos... todo.

El silencio se instaló en la habitación. Pasaban los minutos, y Karin solamente podía fingir que estaba dormida mientras luchaba por no gritarle a ese estúpido que era lo que de verdad quería.

- Pero se que te enamorarás, te casarás, tendrás hijos y les enseñaras a jugar al fútbol. Y yo me tendré que ir, sin ni siquiera poder estrecharte por las noches como ahora. Y estará bien, porque tu serás feliz.

Escuchó como el reloj de su mesilla sonó, poniendo automáticamente la radio e indicando que pronto amanecería, y que su tiempo se acababa. Notó que Shiro se apartaba de ella, dejando una ultima caricia en su mejilla y escuchó la puerta de su ventana abriéndose y cerrándose, señal de su partida. Se escuchaba una estrofa de una canción desconocida:

_Dos gotas, se caen al mar_

_Una flota, la otra se ahoga..._

Por fin pudo abrir los ojos y levantarse de su cama. Necesitaría una buena ducha y un café para despejarse. Sin embargo, una figura apoyada es su puerta le dejó congelada. Era él.

- ¿Como demonios has

- ¿Cuanto llevas despierta?- interrumpió él.

Se miraron a los ojos por primera vez desde hacía meses. Casi había olvidado lo penetrantes que podían ser sus ojos verde aguamarina. Notó como sus músculos se tensaban con el tono acusatorio de la pregunta.

- Un rato

-¿Cuanto es eso?

- Mucho. Bastante-el bufó- Esta bien, toda la noche

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto serio. Ella contestó con su sinceridad caracteristica:

- Porque te echaba de menos.

_Las dos tiemblan, no por igual_

Un temblor los recorrió a ambos. Karin se acercó a el un paso:

- ¿Era cierto todo lo que dijiste?

- Sí-cerró los ojos con pesadez. Karin simplemente asintió, preparada para la despedida del albino

Toshiro sin embargo se acercó aún más a ella, quedado frente a frente. Podía ver sus sentimientos arremolinados en sus ojos. Todo lo que le había dicho y lo que no se concentraba en sus grandes orbes y en el calor que le brindaban.

-Escúchame bien Karin, por que solo diré esto una vez. Quiero que vivas la vida todo lo que puedas, que disfrutes hasta el ultimo segundo, pero ten en cuenta esto: en el momento en que tus ojos se cierren, y pases a ser un alma, no habrá nada; ni cielo ni infierno, ni dios, humano o shinigami, que me impida ir en tu búsqueda y rastrearé cada centímetro de la SS y Hueco Mundo si es necesario.

Finalizó abruptamente dándole un beso apasionado, al que Karin se abandonó. Noto sus manos fuertes afianzadas en su espalda, y la pasión que el hombre de hielo siempre trataba de ocultar desparramándose con fuerza por todo su cuerpo. Parecía no tener suficiente de ella. La llevó hasta el borde de la cama, y la empujo para quedar los dos acostados en ella. Profundizó el beso con su lengua, jugando diestramente con ella, hasta atraparla con un ultimo mordisco suave de sus dientes y se separó de ella:

- Y cuando te encuentre, no nos separaremos jamás.

Y usando shumpo, desapareció de la vista de Karin.

_Se fue su par_

_Pensó ¡That´s lie!_

_..._

Llegasteis al final, espero que lo disfrutarais, un beso

Shadowsofgreen


End file.
